Journey to the Mystic Moon - Prologue
by Evil Tinki Sama
Summary: Van finds himself missing Hitomi so..... Just read it!!
1. The Take Off

  


Journey to the Mystic Moon

By Tinki

  


Prologue   


It's been 3 months since Hitomi had gone back home, but Van has already gone lifeless. First, he started to stay up late at night and then accidentally fall asleep in his food during lunch and supper times, now, he would barely sleep or eat, sometimes, he would just sit there like a statue starring into nothing. 

* Allen's Room *   
  
"We need Hitomi back." Allen exclaimed, "He's gone too far. He doesn't look like a king, he's as skinny as a stick, and his eyes are like pandas! The people of Fanelia are having rumours about him wanting to go to the Mystic Moon to look for Hitomi, and that has to STOP!!!" "NO!!! I don't want Hitomi back, Van is now finally mine, and she will not come back and take him away from me again!!" Merle roared. Allen's face softened and took a deep breath. "If you want Van to have no emotion from the inside and the outside, then we will have to get her back." "......" 

* Van's Room *   
Van's POV 

' So they're fighting over me.' I thought. I've been sitting here in my room for about 7 days now, while I was looking at the pendant Hitomi gave me, I overheard Allen's and Merle's 'little' talk, since my room is very close to Allen's. It's not a bad idea of getting Hitomi back here in Gaea again, but I didn't want Hitomi to have all the trouble of getting back here again.   
I once again look at the pendant, then, an idea flash through me. If Hitomi can't come here.... then why don't I go there......?   


Author's Notes: I know, I know, it's very crappy, but please R&R anyways, please?


	2. Amano Meets Van

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to write chapter two, I had a little Writer's block, not to mention I   
was grounded......^_^ Anyways, enjoy!   
  
  
Journey to the Mystic Moon - Chapter 2   
  
  


Hitomi couldn't sleep that night, she had to make a decision, and she had to do it quick. She decided to talk to Amano as soon   
as possible, so she phoned him at 4:55 am. " Hello?" " Hi, Amano, this is Hitomi, and I want to meet you at the park in 5   
minutes, this is important." "Sure! I'll be right there." he sounded excited. 

After the phone call, Hitomi immediately put on a sweat-shirt and a blue jeans, and she ran out of the house thinking that no one   
knows that she's gone, but she was wrong. A young man with dark hair followed her to the park. 

******************** 

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Amano immediately asked once Hitomi approached the park. Once they both sat   
down on the bench near an evergreen tree, Hitomi questioned Amano. "Why did you proposed to me? I just want to know, as   
in...curiosity?" Amano was astonished by the question. 

******Van's POV****** 

I followed Hitomi to the park and I saw another guy there..... no, this isn't what I think it is, is it? I hid behind the evergreen   
tree, and I found out that this particular guy proposed to my angel earlier before I came! Did Hitomi came here to answer his   
request? What will she say? Will she abandone me like what my mother, father and Folken did? Did I come all the way from   
Gaea just to get a broken heart? A million questions flow through my mind like a river, and I don't have an answer for myself, so   
I begin to listen to their conversation. 

********   
" Amano, answer me. When you see me, or think of me, what do you feel? Are you sure it's love you're feeling? What if it's a   
feeling you totally don't understand but it's not love? Love is-" Hitomi was immediately cut off by Amano's kiss. " I know what   
I'm feeling, and I know it's love that I'm feeling right now. I love you." He said in after the kiss. 

Van couldn't stand it any longer, he came out from behind the tree and punched Amano right in the face. " You leave Hitomi   
alone!" He yelled, and with that, he punched him in the stomache. " What's your problem?" " My problem is you!" Amano was   
angered by that statement, so he started to punch Van back. And soon enough, it was an all out war between the two. 

"Stop it! Van, what are you doing here? This is between me and Amano!" Van stopped and looked at Hitomi with a hurt   
expression. With that brief moment, Amano took his chance and threw Van to the nearby fence. "VAN!!!" Hitomi ran over to   
Van's side but was immediately being pushed away. " Stay away from me. Now I understand, why do I even bother to come   
here in the first place? But then again, I am glad I'm here, because now I've learned the truth that YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE   
ME!" With that, Van ran off.   
  


"Van....." 

* * *

  
A little thanks to Ta-chan who helped me on this chapter, and don't worry, this is a V&H romance, not a   
A&H. ^_^   



	3. The Decision

Author's Note: Please enjoy this fic although it's short, and please R&R to tell me what d'ya think. Arigato ^_^   
  
  


Journey to the Mystic Moon - Chapter 3

  
  


Van ran down the streets, holding back the tears of both sadness and anger. He bumped into tons of people, but he just doesn't care. He needed time to think. Finally, he stopped to take a breath. Just then, the sky darkened and the rain poured down, the big rain drops hit Van hard, but he doesn't care, at least the weather knows how he felt. 

*************   
Hitomi was in her room, thinking about Van. She knows he loved her, but he shouldn't have just take actions before knowing what's really going on, he's just so careless. But then again, he did it for her. ' I'm going to look for him.' She thought. She picked up the phone and dialled the number. 

****Yukari's POV**** 

I was having a wonderful dream, Amano was proposing to me! I wish the moment would last, but that **stupid** phone just kept on ringing, disturbing the most wonderful dream I can ever wish for!! I hesitantly picked up the phone in a grumpy mood. " WHO IS THIS???" " Yukari?"   
" Hitomi! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." " Yukari, this is important, I need you to help me look for a young guy around our age whose wearing medieval-like clothes." " Huh? Why?" " Just do so please, meet me at my house as soon as you can." And then, Hitomi hang up. 'That's weird, Hitomi never sounded so panic before. Well whatever it is, it must be important, probably be something about that guy she was talking about.' 

*************** 

It took Yukari 10 minutes to go to Hitomi's house, and once she's there, she saw a Hitomi pacing back and forth, with a very worried expression. When Hitomi spotted Yukari approaching, she instantly ran to her. " Let's go." with that, Hitomi ran off. " Hey, wait!!!" Yukari ran after her. ' Man, this is REALLY important.' 

*************** 

Van stood at the sea shore, starring at his reflection. ' Why doesn't she love me? Am I not good enough for her? Maybe I should go back to Gaea, and live a lonely life without her. What's the point of this? Why am I still thinking about her? Why can't I just forget her? She probably hated me now. Maybe I should just end my life here....' 

****************   
Hitomi and Yukari was running all over town. " Hitomi, Wait!!!" Yukari was huffing and puffing, tryin' to keep up with Hitomi. ' What's this about, there's nothing more important than Amano....oh my god!!!! This is my chance to tell Amano of how I felt towards him!!!!'   


' Van where are you? Please don't do anything stupid, I love you...' 

* * *

  
Same statement....PLEASE R&R!!!


	4. Misunderstood

Author's Note: This one is also short, gomen nasai. Enjoy!   
  


Journey to the Mystic Moon - Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  


By the time when Hitomi and Yukari reached the shore, their clothes are completely soaked, they approached just in time before Van cuts himself with his sword that he brought with him. " VAN, NOOOO!!!!!" Hitomi screamed across the shore. Van slightly turn his head to face Hitomi. " Stay away, Hitomi, I had to go through with this." " Van, noooo, you don't understand, I love you." Yukari was shocked at the statement, her eyes widened. " Oh yeah? Then explained what just happened earlier today." " Van, you don't understand what I meant, I-" "FORGET IT!" "But I-" "I SAID FORGET IT!!!!" Hitomi, was hurt, not physically, but mentally, the angry words had sank into her heart. " So is that how you want it....?" Hitomi have two streak of tears coming down from her eyes like rivers, and she is trembling. " No, Hitomi....I... I" " I HATE YOU!!" Van was astonished, and his sadness became anger, "WELL I HATE YOU TOO!"   
  
Hitomi felt like a dagger just stabbed her through her heart, her expression showed total sadness and betrayal, she had never experience such pain in her life. More tears burst out and she ran off. Van just stood there, watching her disappear into the horizon. 

" Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Yukari asked eagerly. " For what? She hates me." "Well, I for one, heard her say 'I love you', but you've given her the situation to say such mean things to you. What a stupid idiot, I mean, she really do love you, can't you see that? You should've seen her when you were gone, she went crazy running all over town looking for you, she-" Yukari turned around and find herself alone. Van had dashed off to look for Hitomi. 

' Well, this is exciting. First the guy ran off because of a misunderstanding, then next, when they found each other, the girl ran off because of another misunderstanding. Wait till I tell Amano this!' Yukari thought. 

************* 

Hitomi locked the door to her room, and started to cry harder. ' Why? Van, why do you have to say that? don't you know how much I love you, and how painful these words are to me?' Hitomi finally stopped crying, and stared out of her window, thinking. 

*************   
Van burst through the door of Hitomi's house. " Well young man, I hope you'd go and say something to Hitomi, looks like she's really hurt." Hitomi's mother sounded worried. " Yes ma'am, I will." Van raced up stairs to Hitomi's room.   
  


' Oh, Hitomi, I'm so sorry, please forgive me...' Van mentally pleaded as he reached Hitomi's room's door. 

* * *

  
What d'ya think? Please R&R! Arigato ^o^


	5. Misunderstanding Cleared

Author's Note: Sorry for you guys to wait for so long. My dad doesn't allow me on the computers anymore...so I had to sneak on the computer for a short period of time. GOMEN NASAI!!!! ~_~   
  
  


Journey to the Mystic Moon - Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  


*knock knock* " Go away, I don't want to talk." Hitomi coldly spoke. " Hitomi, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what had happened today, I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me, I'll do anything!" Van pleaded. Hitomi was feeling very upset, but her heart had melt by every apology Van had given her, so she finally opened the door. 

*********************** 

"Amano! Guess what?!" Yukari yelled across the field where Amano stood while she run to him. "What? Don't bug me now." Amano was still thinking about the moment Hitomi had left him to chase after another guy whose dressing like a medieval-like prince, he still doesn't understand why Hitomi wanted to go chase after that ...that guy. If he's one of Hitomi's relative, then he would probably understand, but the problem is, he's NOT. "..no....Amano..AMANO!!!" Yukari screamed on top of her lungs. "What now???" He look irritated. "Did you hear a THING I told you? I said that Hitomi was in love with Van! The guy with dark hair and red vest." "Uh-huh." Amano still wasn't listening. "I SAID HITOMI IS NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" "Hitomi...WHAT?! Who dare take Hitomi away from me???" Yukari was sadden by those words but decided not to pout now. " Van, the guy with dark hair and medieval clothes." After hearing that, Amano turn and head for Hitomi's house. "Hey, wait for me!" 

************************ 

Hitomi opened the door to her room, and faced Van. "Hitomi, I....." Hitomi put a finger on his lips to shush him. "It's okay, it's in the past now." With that, Hitomi kissed Van fully on the lips. Van gasped in surprise, and his face reddened immediately. His hands found Hitomi's waist and hold it really tightly and start to kiss Hitomi back. Hitomi smiled mentally when Van actually kissed back, she felt so happy, and the previous feelings of sadness and anger all disappeared into thin air. 

************************ 

Amano banged on the door hard, waiting for someone to answer. "Coming! Hold yer horses!" He heard someone say. The door opened and Hitomi's mother appeared. "Oh Amano, Yukari! Come on in, come on in! Hitomi's upstairs." Hearing that, Amano rushed upstairs followed by Yukari and gasped in shock as they reach the end of the hall way. The guy wearing weird clothes was KISSING HIS Hitomi! He instantly ran over to them and broke the kiss by pushing Van to the other side of the wall. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Van angrily shouted. "Stay away from MY Hitomi!" Amano hissed.   


"Amano! What are you doing here? Yukari! why're you here too???" Hitomi's eyes widened. 

* * *

Hope ya like this part. Please R&R!!! Arigato. ^_^


End file.
